poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Winnie the Pooh Meets Sonic the Hedgehog (OVA)
''Winnie The Pooh Meets Sonic The Hedgehog (OVA) ''is BowserMovies1989's 21st "Pooh's Adventures" film. It appeared on YouTube on 6-1-2009. Plot Somewhere in his base, Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik is almost finished with his newest creation, Metal Sonic, for the last thing he needs is the data of Sonic the Hedgehog, meanwhile at the land of the sky, Sonic and his best friend, Miles "Tails" Prower, are chilling out when Winnie the Pooh and his friends crash into them when being chased by the Old Man Owl (who's hover rocket is on fire). After introducing each other and rescuing the Old Man, they get word that the president needs to speak to them, so they head off, leaving the Old Man to look after Sonic and Tails' house. When they arrive they are shocked to see not the president... but Robotnik himself!! Everyone soon thinks that Robotnik had kidnapped and hold the president and Sara, the presidents daughter, hostage so he can rule, but he says he need they help to get rid of an unknown menace known as Metal Robotnik, who taken over Robotropilis, Robotnik's city, and over powered the robot generator that will destroy part of Planet Freedom by sunrise tomorrow, after a bit of begging, Sonic agrees to help, soon the heroes head of, with a bit of help from Robotnik's wrist device to guide them to Robotropilis, meanwhile a strange object crashes into the president's office, Sara and Robotnik enter the machine as it takes off. After a crash landing the heroes arrive at the Land of Darkness, there they arrive at some strange ruins (possibly resembling New York City) but there they also bump into Metal Robotnik, who battles them through out the city ruins and near the bridge by the ocean, during the battle Metal Robotnik gets a lot of damage and Knuckles arrives to help out, after the battle the heroes are victorious as Metal Robotnik is destroyed. Soon everyone arrives at Robotropilis and Sonic shuts down the generator at the last second, but suddenly Sonic gets scanned and generator begins to crumble. After rescuing Sonic a strange orb appears in front them which explodes and as the smoke clears, standing in front of them... is Metal Sonic! Soon the wreckage of Metal Robotnik appears and then falls apart, revealing Sara and Robotnik, in which Sara reveals that everything Robotnik said earlier was a lie and Robotnik reveals he's creation that will first destroy Sonic and then destroy the Land of the Sky, soon Sonic and Metal Sonic begin to fight, in which Metal wins easily. Trivia *This is the first and only time that BowserMovies1989 has made a short "Pooh's Adventures" film. *Ash Ketchum and his Friends and Genie will guest star in the remake of this film. *Sonic meets Pooh again in Dragonpage54545's films: Sonic's Adventures of Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts 2 **In Sonic's Adventures of Kingdom Hearts; The reuniting of Pooh and Somic was dropped due timing and production of the movie **In Sonic's Adventures of Kingdom Hearts 2 ( An Upcoming movie); Sora and Sonic try to help Pooh remember how they first met, Sonic will make a refernece to this movie Category:BowserMovies1989 Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Short Films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Anime Category:Films Based on Video Games